True Loves's First Kiss
by Ember-Elric-x
Summary: When kagome sees inuyasha kissing kikyo she runs off and bumps sesshomaru. the two fall inlove but when an ancient spirit is set free what will happen. please read.
1. Chapter 1

**True Loves First Kiss**

_this is a story i wrote for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha._

Ch 1: Enemies Meet

It was time to eat in the feudal area Kagome and her friends Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat down in front of the fire and waited for their dinner to cook. When it was done cooking they began to eat and after a few minutes there were only four fish let. Shippo reached for one but Inuyasha grabbed the last four and ate them. Shippo got angry and started to pull on Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha tugged his arm free and said "Shut up you little pipsqueak." Then Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground face first. Kagome then picked up the little fox demon and comforted him. "You deserved it Inuyasha." Shippo said. 'SLAP' "You pervert!" Sango yelled. "What did I do?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his face. "You touched my butt!" Sango answered angerly. "I didn't touch your butt." Miroku said. Sango looked down at what she thought was Miroku hand. Then suddenly Sango screamed bloody murder and jumped up from were she was sitting. It was a bright yellow snake with blue and green strips on it. "Don't worry Sango I'll protect you." Miroku said as he was getting ready to use his wind tunnel. "No Miroku. That's a poisonous snake." Kagome yelled. Then the snake just slithered away. Every one was soon fast a sleep except for Inuyasha. For some odd reason he couldn't fall a sleep. So he got up and walked into the woods as quietly as he could, but not quiet enough. He woke up Kagome. As she watched him walk into the woods she got up and followed him. She found him standing in an opening in the middle of the woods. He was sniffing the air.  
"Hello Inuyasha." A female voice said. Kagome looked to see where the voice had come from and she saw that it was Kikyo. "What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "I've come to see you." Kikyo answered. "Why have you come to see me?" Inuyasha asked. "Because Inuyasha………….. I love you." Kikyo said as she walked up to Inuyasha. "Yeah, well I don't love you anymore." Inuyasha said harshly. "You still love me and you know it." Kikyo said as she leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. Kagome gave a small gasp because Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo back. Kagome then stood up and ran to the river just past were they were camped were she collapsed to the ground and started to cry. 'Kikyo's right. Inuyasha is still in love with her. How could I be so stupid to believe that he loved me?' Kagome thought. "STUPID INUYASHA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIE TO ME?" Kagome screamed to herself out loud. "Human." A cold voice said. Kagome turned around to see that it was Sesshomaru who had said that. "Why are you are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why do you care?" Kagome asked harshly. "Alright what did my baka half-brother do this time?" "It's none of your god dam business what he did this time." Kagome said. While they were arguing two beautiful goddesses walked by. "Hey look Suki, a demon and a human fighting." Misa the goddess of beauty said to her sister Suki the goddess of love. "Yes, I see." Suki said. All of a sudden the arrows the Suki was carrying on her back started to stir. "Alrght if that's what you say." Suki said as she aimed an arrow at Kagome. "Suki wait. You can't shoot Kagome you know she's in love with Inuyasha." Misa said. "Yes I know, but you know that my arrows can sense the deep secrets of the heart." Suki said. "Yes I know." Misa said glumly. Suki then drew back the arrow she had aimed at Kagome and she let go. The arrow hit Kagome in the side. Suki then aimed an arrow at Sesshomaru and let it go. The arrow also hit Sesshomaru hit in his side. "Well it look like our work here is done." Suki said. "Yes let us return home." Misa said.  
Kagome then passed out and fell into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru laid her up against the side of a bolder and splashed water in her face from the river they were at. "Huh. Where am I? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked desperately. "You passed out and I woke you up so that you could return to where you and the baka are camped." Sesshomaru answered with no emotion in his voice. "Well thank you." Kagome said meekly. Then they both went their separate ways. When Kagome got back to where her and her friends were 

camped, she noticed that Inuyasha still wasn't back. He must still be with Kikyo Kagome thought to herself. "Where have you been?" someone asked. "I see that you've returned from that passionate kiss with Kikyo." Kagome said rudely. "What are you talking about Kagome? What kiss with Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Just go to sleep Inuyasha." Kagome yawned. "Wait Kagome. What kiss with Kikyo?" Inuyasha insisted. "Sit boy." Kagome said quietly and Inuyasha slammed so hard into the ground that it knocked him out.  
When everyone woke up the in morning they saw that Inuyasha was laying on the ground face down and he was snoring. "It looks like Kagome told him to sit last night." Sango said. "Yeah. Hey speaking of Kagome where is she?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. Hey maybe Inuyasha knows." Sango said. "Yeah, hey Shippo wake up Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Ok." Shippo said timidly, "Hey Inuyasha wake up." "Hmmmmm. What?" Inuyasha asked, "Hey where's Kagome?" "That's what we were going to ask you. You don't know?" Shippo asked. "NO I don't know where she could be." Inuyasha answered. "Well she couldn't have gone home her stuff is still here." Miroku pointed out. Yeah so where is she?' Inuyasha wondered.  
"I've got chills they're multiplying and I'm blues into trouble cause the power you're supplying it's electrifying. You better shape up cause I need man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up if you're gonna understand to my heart I must be true." Kagome stopped singing and gave a great big sigh as she stood at the river where her and Sesshomaru argued last night. Then out of nowhere Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome and scared her. She screamed bloody murder and fell backwards into the water dragging Sesshomaru with her.  
"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked. "We sure did." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo answered all at the same time. "It came from the river." Inuyasha said. Then the four friends went off towards the direction the scream came from.  
"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as he helped her out of the river. "Yeah I'm fine." Kagome answered. "Good." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and noticed that they looked warm and not cold. They just stared at each other for a moment. Then before Sesshomaru knew it he leaned down and kissed Kagome gentaly on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her wait. To his surprise she started kissing him back and then she rapped her arms around his neck. They stayed there in that long passionate kiss until they heard someone yell "KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"Kagome I have a confession." Sesshomaru said timidly. "Yes what is it." Kagome asked. "I….I…I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru said not believing what he had just said. "Sesshomaru I…" but before Kagome could finish Inuyasha ran up and saw that Sesshomaru was holding Kagome. Followed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Get away from her Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled. "Now you know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone Inuyasha." Kagome said coldly as Sesshomaru released her from his gripe. "Huh. What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I saw you kissing Kikyo last night." Kagome answered. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her behind him. "Here watch her." Inuyasha said handing her to Miroku as him and the other three showed up. "Ok." Miroku said. "Now I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha wait. You can't kill Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "And why not." Inuyasha asked. "Because…..Because…..BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Kagome yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

True Loves First Kiss

True Loves First Kiss

Ch 2: Secret lovers

Miroku let go of Kagome. Kagome ran in front of Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha put his sword away so as not to hurt Kagome. "Did I just hear Kagome say that she loves Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked. "You did, but….." Sesshomaru started to say. "But what?" Sango asked. "But, it was all a joke." Kagome said. "Yeah. Me and the miko decided to play a trick on the half-bread." Sesshomaru continued. "So wait it was all just a big joke?" Miroku asked. "Yep." Sesshomaru and Kagome answered in unison. "So Kagome you lied to me?" Inuyasha asked a bit shocked. "Now you know what it feels like to be lied to by someone you think cares about you." and with that Kagome stormed off back to where her and her friends were camped leaving a very confused and shocked group of friends. Then Sesshomaru decided to leave as well. "Wait." Inuyasha yelled, "Answer me this?" Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't say a word. "Do you have a clue what Kagome was talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe you should be careful about who you are caught kissing half-bread." Sesshomaru said coldly. Then a cloud formed under his, he lifted into the air and flew off toward his land. "Hey Inuyasha what did he mean?" Shippo asked. But Inuyasha was in to much shock to answer. "Whatever he did mean, it looks like Inuyasha understood it." Miroku said. "Yeah. Well we better return to camp and see if Kagome's ok." Sango said. "That is if she's still there and hasn't gone home." Inuyasha finally said. Then the group of friends started back for camp.

Back at the camp Kagome was packing up her stuff to go home. '_That was close. Inuyasha almost found out about me and Sesshomaru._' Kagome thought. "Great you're still here." someone said. Kagome looked up to see her friends walking up. "I can't believe you would do that Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Yeah well I can't believe you lied me Inuyasha." Kagome said angrily. "What? When did I lye to you?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVE INUYAHSHA. THEN YOU GO OFF AND MAKEOUT WITH KIKYO." Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "I WASN'T MAKINGOUT WITH KIKYO." Inuyasha yelled back. "Well that's what it looked like to me." Kagome said. "Your being over dramatic Kagome." Inuyasha said. "NO I'M NOT." Kagome yelled. A loud SLAP got Kagome and Inuaysha to stop fighting and they turned their attention to Sango and Miroku. "KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF PERVERT." Sango yelled. "I knew that would work." Miroku said while rubbing the red hand imprint on his face. Kagome put on her backpack and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm going home." Kagome replied coldly. Inuyasha was about to follow her when she yelled "SIT.", and he crashing into the ground. "Don't follow me." Kagome said harshly. With that she turned around and headed toward the well. When she finally reached the well she jumped in and returned home.

The next day at school seemed to take forever. All day Kagome couldn't concentrate. She was thinking about Sesshomaru. Was he thinking about her? 'I have to see him tonight. But of course we'll have to keep this a secret.' Kagome told herself. That night after dinner Kagome went up to her room at packed her backpack and then went to the well. Kagome hung her feet over the edge of the well and jumped in. After Kagome climbed out the well, she walked to the sacred tree. Where she saw Sesshomaru waiting for her to arrive.

"Hi." Kagome said shyly. Sesshomaru just stood there not saying a word. "Look back at the river when I told Inuyasha that is was just a joke. Thanks for playing along. I mean when I said that I loved you I…." but before Kagome could finish, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. She then closed her eyes, pushed her backpack off her shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally when they broke away to breath, Sesshomaru whispered into Kagomes ear "I know you meant it." His warm loving voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Kagome then looked her lips to Sesshomaru's lips. Sesshomaru deepened his kiss. Then he licked Kagome's bottom lip asking for entrance and she allowed him to explore the inside of her mouth. Sesshomaru then pulled away and started kissing her neck. Making Kagome give a small and soft moan. But then he stopped and sniffed the air. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Inuyasha's coming." Sesshomaru replied. "You've got to hide." Kagome said. Then Sesshomaru masked his sent and hid behind some tall bushes.

"So you decided to come back, huh?" Inuaysha asked coldly. "Gosh Inuyasha you just sounded like your brother." Shippo said sarcastically. "Yeah well you need to know when to keep your mouth shut you little pipsqueak." Inuyasha said and hit Shippo on the head. "Inuyasha… SIT BOY." Kagome yelled sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground. "Kagome, welcome back." Miroku said as him and Sango arrived with Kilala. "Yeah and just in the nick of time." Sango said. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "We found out where Naraku is headed." Inuyasha answered as he stood up. "You did, really?" Kagome asked in shock. "Yep. He's head north towards the home of the goddesses of love and beauty." Miroku answered. "That's awesome. We've finally got him. Well then I guess we better go to Kaede's and get some rest." Kagome said happily. "Yeah we should." Sango said. All six friends were walking to Kaede's hut when Kagome stopped. "What's Wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked. "You guys keep going, I'll catch up. I just forgot my backpack back at the sacred tree." Kagome answered. "Ok you just be careful." Sango said. "I will." Kagome yelled as she ran back towards the sacred tree.

Back at the tree Sesshomaru came out from where he was hiding and leaned up against the tree waiting for Kagome to return for her bag. Soon Kagome arrived back at the tree, and she saw Sesshomaru waiting for her. He walked up to her and kissed her gently. She broke away from him. "Are you going to go after Naraku too?" Kagome asked. "Yeah I am." Sesshomaru answered. "I wish I could travel with you instead of Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly. "I wish you could too." Sesshomaru said, pulling Kagome into his chest. Sesshomaru soon released Kagome from his hold. Kagome walked over to the tree, grabbed her back pack and put it on. She then walked back over to Sesshomaru. "When you know that all your friends are asleep, will you come back here and meet me?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes I will." Kagome replied. They kissed one last time before parting and going their separate ways.

"God it's so noisy outside that I'm not gonna be able to fall asleep." Inuyasha growled. "Here these will help you." Kagome said and put ear plugs in Inuyasha's ears. Everyone was soon fast asleep except Kagome. Kagome got up and left the hut as quietly as she could so as not to wake any one. Then she head towards the sacred tree to meet Sesshomaru.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru wait for her at the tree. He wasn't wearing his fluffy pelt or his armor and the shirt of his kimono was open showing off his chest. Kagome nearly melted when she saw that. She walked up to and they embarrassed each other in a passionate kiss. Then they sank to the ground not breaking the kiss. Sesshomaru removed Kagome's shirt and bra. He then took her right hardening nipples in his mouth and started to suck on it like a hungry baby. With his left hand he started messaging her left breast, earning a moan from Kagome. With his free hand he removed Kagome's skirt and under wear and started to finger her pussy. Kagome let out a long moan and arched her back. But she soon pushed away.

"Well this hardly seems fair. You're still fully dressed." Kagome pouted. "Well then I'll just have to fix that won't I?" Sesshomaru said seductively as he stood up. Kagome nodded and bit her lip. Sesshomaru proceeded to first remove his shirt. Kagome blushed at his muscular upper body, but she really turned red when he removed his pants and she saw how big he was. "You like?" he asked with a smile on his face. All Kagome could do was nod. Sesshomaru climbed back on top of her and started kissing body all the way down until her got to his destination.

He licked her pussy like a ravines dog. He then put a finger in her. Kagome arched her back as she felt a warm sensation come over her. Sesshomaru then Two more fingers in her so as to get her ready for what was about to put in her next. He pumped in and out of her at first in a slow steady pace but then he pumped even faster. Kagome archer her back higher and moaned loudly as her sweet juices went all over Sessomaru's fingers. Sesshomaru quickly like up her sweet juices and then leaned up and kissed her so she could taste herself. He then positioned himself in front of her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sessomaru asked lovingly. "Yes." Kagome awsnered and kissed him. Sesshomaru then started to penetrate her slowly, kissing away her tears that started to fall. Once he felt her rip and he was all the way in he stopped and let her get use to his size. Kagome nodded telling him he could continue, and he did just that. He moved a slow and steady pace at first but when she told him to go faster he did. Kagome's pain was replaced by pleasure and she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go in deeper.

They both started moaning loudly as they were about to reach their climax. When they both reach their climax Kagome screamed as she felt Sesshomaru release his hot stead inside her warm wet pussy. Sesshomaru unsheathed himself and laid next to Kagome. He pulled into his chest and they both wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered. "I love you too Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her forehead. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning everyone woke up to find that Kagome wasn't there. "Hey where's Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered. "I think I know. Hey Kaede can I have a kimono?" Sango asked. "Sure." Kaede answered. She got a red and white kimono and handed it to Sango. "Thank you." Sango said, "You boys stay here I'll be right back." "Ok." Shippo said. Sango found Kagome bathing in a hot springs near the village. "I knew I'd find you here." Sango said to Kagome as she walked up. Kagome just smiled at her. "Here I thought you need these." Sango said as she handed Kagome the kimono. "Thanks." Kagome said. Then she got out and got dressed in the kimono. Both women walked back to Kaede's hut. Once they got to the hut, they got ready to leave. When they were done getting ready they left. They soon reached the hut of Suki and Bi the goddesses of love and beauty. They saw Sesshomaru already there and fighting Naraku. Naraku knocked Sesshomaru to the ground and ran into the hut. Sesshomaru got up and ran in the hut after Naraku. "That bustard he thinks he can just go head and steel my glory." Inuyasha growled.

To be cont


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: A Lover Gets Possessed.

The Inu-group went inside the hut to see Naraku and Sesshomaru still fighting and two beautiful maidens standing against the wall out of the way. "You two must be the goddesses?" Kagome asked. "Yes we are." The two answered at the same time. "I am Misa the goddess of Beauty." Misa said. "And I'm Suki the goddesses of Love." Suki said. "Inuyasha you must make sure that Naraku doesn't break that mirror!" Misa said pointing to the mirror on the wall behind Naraku. But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, for he had already unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and was ready to fight. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and it went straight for Naraku and Sesshomaru. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru looked back just in time to see the Wind Scar and doge it. The Wind Scar hit Naraku, sending him flying back into the wall. Then he fell to the floor. This caused the mirror on the wall he hit, to come crashing down to the floor and shatter into a million little pieces releasing the spirit of Chiharu the goddess of Knowledge.

"Finally I will become completely immortal." Naraku claimed as he stood. "Oh shut up." Chiharu said and with that one of her finger nails grew and pierced Naraku in the heart. Naraku fell to the ground again in pain. Chiharu then saw Sesshomaru and smiled. "My, my, my, my. Lord Sesshomaru. Long time no see. What's it been 200 years?" Chiharu said sarcastically. Sesshomaru just glared at her. Then Chiharu looked at Inuyasha. "And you must be Inuyasha? You're just as handsome as your father. Too bad I have to kill you. But in order to do that I must possess a mortal woman's body. Perfect." Chiharu said as she set her site on Kagome.

"You two get Kagome out of here!" Suki told Miroku and Sango. The three of them started to walk towards the door. "Not so fast!" Chiharu yelled as she flew towards Kagome.

"SISTER NO!" Misa yelled as she stepped in front of Kagome. But Chiharu flew right through Misa and straight into Kagome and Kagome's body lifted right into the air. Kagomes hair turned fiery blue, her eyes turned blood red, and her school uniformed transformed into a black kimono with blue roses on it and that had slits that ran all the way to the middle of her hips.

"Finally I have a body, and with the power this girl has, I can kill you two faster. then I can get rid of all the men in this world." Chiharu said and began to laugh evilly. Naraku came up to her and kneeled in front of her. "Let me join you and work for." He begged. "Oh alright." Chiharu agreed and with a snap of her fingers they were gone.

"She's gone." Sango said shocked. "COWARD!" Inuyasha growled.


End file.
